mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire God
The Fire God is a character that debuted in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero ''and acted as one of the bosses. Overview He was one of four guardian gods assigned by Raiden to guard the Amulet of Shinnok in the Temple of Elements and acted as the god of fire in the ''Mortal Kombat universe. He had the ability to teleport, fire jets of flame, as well as to perform a burning chokehold. He was the final elemental god defeated by the elder Sub-Zero, allowing the ninja access to the amulet. In the official Mortal Kombat 4 comic that came with the PC version of said game, the younger Sub-Zero attempts to make peace with the temple guardians, but discovers that they are gone. This could indicate that the Fire God was killed by Shinnok during his invasion, an idea further substantiated by Fujin's Mortal Kombat 4 biography screen stating that he and Raiden are among the few surviving Earthrealm gods. Combat Characteristics The Fire God wields absolute control over its namesake element, his body constantly wreathed in flames which protects him from ice magic, making Cryomancer abilities useless against him and his touch dangerous as shown by his preference for fire enhanced chokeholds. The Fire God is able to issue streams of flames from his hands, not unlike Sektor's flamethrowers, either directly at his enemy or on the ground to force them back. Similar to Raiden, the Fire God is able to teleport and perform a rising air attack that resembles Raiden's "Superman/Electric Fly" technique, only performed diagonally instead of horizontally. Other Media The Fire God appears in the film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, discussing with the Water Goddess about Earth's fate. During the climax of the film, he and the Water Goddess arrived to stop Shinnok's treachery and declared Mortal Kombat. After Liu Kang and his friends defeat Shao Kahn and his minions, the Elder Gods imprison Shinnok and have his son Raiden take his place. Other In Liu Kang's non-canonical Mortal Kombat (2011) ending, he asks the Elder Gods to give him a chance to defeat Raiden and take his current position as protector of Earthrealm after defeating Shao Kahn. He succeeds in defeating the God of Thunder, and becomes the new protector of Earthrealm, becoming a new God of Fire (reflecting the element Liu Kang used in battle as a mortal). In Shang Tsung's non-canonical Mortal Kombat (2011) ending, Liu Kang's newfound godhood drives him mad, and Shang Tsung must learn how to control his new-found power he received from devouring Shao Kahn's soul to defeat his old foe. In Mortal Kombat 11, ''Liu Kang and Raiden become one being, turning into Fire God Liu Kang, controlling both fire and lightning and strong enough to defeat and kill Kronika. Gallery Subzero vs god fire.jpg|Sub-Zero vs Fire God mkmsbfiredeath.PNG|The Fire God before his "death" God Liu Kang2.jpg|Liu Kang becomes a god in Shang Tsung's ''MK 2011 ending LiuKangFireGod.jpg|Concept art of Liu Kang's new role as the protector of Earthrealm in Liu Kang's MK 2011 ending Fire God Liu Kang.jpg|Liu Kang becomes a Thunder Fire God after merging himself with Raiden in MK11 story. Trivia *Judging by the names of Raiden/Raijin and Fujin, it's most likely this god would have been named Kōjin. ru:Бог Огня es:Fire God pt:Fire God Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:God Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Heaven Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters